


Ty on the Bench

by NickStarkUSMC



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickStarkUSMC/pseuds/NickStarkUSMC
Summary: An unknown man has the goods on Zane, so Ty submits to his captor's demands in order to keep Zane safe.





	Ty on the Bench

Ty was floating. The last hit of poppers was long, and damn they were top quality. His mouth was already duct taped shut, the tape wrapped around his head multiple times, so his only way of breathing in air was through his nostrils. Push one closed tightly, hold the bottle under the other, and he had no choice but to fill his lungs with amyl nitrate.  
His head was lowered, surprisingly gently, as the poppers hit. Both his nostrils flared to take in fresh air and fill his lungs. The booted feet disappeared from his field of vision. He was tightly secured face down on a fuck bench. One that he had willingly allowed himself to be strapped onto. After stripping down completely, a thick strap had been secure over the back of his neck, then his hair buzzed off using clippers, then warm water, shaving cream, a safety razor, and Ty looked like a skinhead. At least when the duct tape was removed, it wouldn’t pull at his hair.  
But for now, his ass was being worked. First the guy hauled out his thick cock and rutted Ty’s ass crack, then reached up and worked Ty’s relaxed pecs. As he pinched Ty’s nipples roughly, Ty’s own cock thickened beneath him. He knew he was leaking; he could feel it, and he could see the small puddle of precum on the floor as his head hung low.  
Next a plug was forced up his ass. His balls were pulled back roughly and tied off. His crotch was thick with hair, untrimmed, so the rawhide cord caught on the hair as it was tugged into place and tightened, causing more pain. No shaving down there, apparently.  
Boots back in his field of vision. The guy squatted down, used his meaty hand to jiggle each of Ty’s pecs to get them fully relaxed, then isolated each of Ty’s meaty nipples and attached a clamp. A good size lead weight was hung from the chain between them. The man stood. A hand was run down Ty’s broad, muscled back. The guy was obviously inspecting his work. A blindfold was put over Ty’s eyes, the music turned up, the lights turned out, and the room pressurized as the airtight door was pulled closed.  
Every couple hours something new was trotted out. Hot wax all over his back. A sound shoved up his piss slit. A larger plug replaced in his ass. Weights hung from his balls. Always poppers to start. Ty knew this fucker was trying to get under his skin and inside his head. Ty also knew it was his greatest weakness. But he was determined, for once, to keep his mind shut tightly. He knew he could withstand the pain and sexual abuse. It was the mental control he had trouble resisting. However this fucker hadn’t said two words since ordering him to strip down and climb on the bench. Of course words hadn’t been necessary when he’d been shown the surveillance footage of the thugs following Zane. In the final video, one of the muscleheads had sighted through his silencer, centered on Zane’s back. That was all Ty needed to see in order to submit.  
Finally, the guy fucked him. This was after the duct tape had been removed, a bottle of water prodded to his mouth that he drank eagerly, only to be replaced by the guy’s thick cock. A bit of cocksucking to get him hard, then around back, the plug taken out, and you can guess the rest. Ty knew it would hurt; the guy was thicker than Zane by a lot. Shorter, but thicker. And he was right. It hurt. But the guy held the popper bottle under Ty’s nose as he was buried in his ass, and even though Ty knew he could resist by breathing through his mouth, he clamped his mouth shut and let the guy manipulate his nose to get a good hit. “Good boy,” Ty heard as his head lowered again. The only things he remembered after that were the guy petting Ty’s shaved head, and the sounds of the guy reaching orgasm. A spent condom was tossed to the floor where Ty could see it. The plug and blindfold were replaced, and Ty was left alone again. He had completely lost any sense of time; it could have been several hours or even a day or longer since the stranger had sidled up to him at the bar and set his phone down where Ty could see it, and hit ‘play’ on the first video.  
Ty was startled awake by the guy’s hand on his butt cheek, a couple solid pats to wake Ty up. The wax was scraped off, the plug removed, the sound pulled out, and Ty’s balls untied. The biggest reaction was when the clamps came off; he actually moaned and struggled a bit. Again the guy ran his hand over Ty’s shaved head. Then he moved behind Ty, and started masturbating him. Ty was surprised and tensed up a bit at first. But the guy’s hand on his ass, and a quick “Relax, go with it,” and he settled in. Soon his balls pulled up and he splattered the floor, beside the spent condom and the dried pool of his precum. Then a warm washrag was used to clean Ty up, all over his body. Another bottle of water. He’d been ungagged for a long time, but didn’t bother trying to engage his captor in conversation. It seemed like the guy was waiting for something, getting Ty ready somehow. The last thing the guy did was take a short link of chain and padlock it around Ty’s neck. The links were huge, the padlock heavy.  
When it was all over, a couple dozen more spent, full condoms were added to the pile under Ty. No new ones from his captor, who supervised but didn’t participate. “No barebacking,” he heard his captor warn the guys. “Leave his tits alone.” “No poppers.” “Quit tugging on his balls.” “Just fuck him, nothing else.” Ty felt his captor’s hand on his head, steadying him as he took one man after another. At one point his captor used a cool dry rag to wipe the sweat from Ty’s face, and his newly shaved head. Ty tried to imagine what he must look like from behind; muscular body, Marine tatt, shaved head, beefy ass, hairy taint and balls, strapped down to take all comers, seemingly enjoying it, a willing participant. The guys who’d lined up to fuck him probably thought he was just some ex-jarhead skinhead slave bottom boy. Which, Ty realized as he looked down the underside of the fuck bench and saw his erection leaking again, was exactly what the guy had turned him into.


End file.
